Code Geass: I'm Stuck in a Diffrent World, Great!
by Winter's ice
Summary: It was a normal day for Lelouch, but when he is sent into a diffrent world, his life is put upside down, and when he learn's he's a teacher, and has 35 students, but they want him for there selves!
1. Dragged Into an Unwanted Reality

Okay, I just came up with this when my head started to bother me, it seems every time I get a head ach it comes with idea.

Disclaimer- Just like before, I own NOTHING, but I wished I did.

Dragged Into an Unwanted Reality

It was a normal day for every one's favorite teen, Lelouch. Due to his newly made fan club (at least that was what he was told) the "Prince Lelouch's Number 1 Fan Club" and it was there a pun intended? Of course not, cause if it was, he would have a number of girls disappearing in the middle night. Why you ask, oh what a simple question, our main lead was of course a prince, go figure. Due to his popularity with the female population was on his mind, and he muttered to himself "Why must I be so popular". Just like any other male main lead, he is oblivious to the fact that basically every single girl in whole school was basically in love with him, another go figure, but this story isn't about his girl problems. During his walk to solve the problematic fan club be beaconed upon an odd looking tree.

"Huh, what an odd looking tree, I don't remember it being here before" Lelouch spoke aloud.

There was something odd about this tree, but it wasn't its appearance, it was the vibe that was given off about it, as if it was once the home to a problem making creature or person. Then Lelouch noticed something red and orange on the trunk of the tree, and so he bent down to pick it up and stated "Why is there a Fox mask doing here" and right before he was about to continue his walk and planning ways to disband his fan club, a bright light came from the mask, and before he know what had just happened, he blacked out.

-HWTC+vs+TMOHS=???-

"Huh, look who it is, I wonder why he's sleeping on the ground for?" spoke a female voice

"Wha- what's Teach doing here! He's going to miss our next class!" shouted another female

"You call HIM a teacher, he's just a lazy bum, he's pathetic!" shouted a third female voice.

"So, how are we going to wake him up, oh, I have the perfect plan!" shouted the first female.

"_Gah, what's with all the noise?" _thought Lelouch as he began to upon his eyes to when he felt something fall on him and then he heard a lot of screaming and his eyes shout open to find a girl laying on him with her head on his chest and all he saw was orange hair.

"What the he-"he began to say, but was cut off by the girl rising to head to meet his.

"I'm so, so, so, soooooo, sorry Lulu, um, I mean Professor Lelouch!" said the girl with a deep blush on her face.

_"What _the_ heck is going on here, and, wait, did Shirley just call me professor_!" thought a confused Lelouch. After that thought Shirley got up, still with a blush on her face, and ran toward one of her friends, who was…"

"M-M-Milly, why did you push me on Lulu, I mean Professor Lelouch!" screamed an angry Shirley.

"Why you ask, simple really, I just wanted a way to wake up Lelouch, and I thought I should use you for the fun of it, but I could of have used…" she was cut off by the third female

"If you planning to use me, I think I would have tried to kill you already!" shouted the third female who, much to Lelouch's surprise was…"

"Come on, calm down already Kallen, I wouldn't dare try it, buuut I wonder why you're getting so angry? Maybe because you actually…" she was cut off by a hard bonk on the head.

"Are you trying to imply something here?" shouted the red head with her fist on Milly's head.

"Of course not, why would I try to imply something like that?" said a worried Milly.

"Calm down Kallen, there's no need to kill her!" spoke Shirley trying to calm her down.

"_Just what the heck is_ going _on here?!" _though a now beyond confused Lelouch.

Then he noticed something sitting in a tree and he got up and began to walk toward thing in the tree. When he got closer to it, he could make out what the thing was, it was a young girl, about thirteen with long dark brown hair tied up in a long ponytail with a red ribbon. She was wearing a plain white button down shirt, with black shorts; it looked like a school uniform, and a crappy one at that.

"Why hello Lulu, what do you think of this world?" asked the girl.

"So somehow I'm in a different world, and personally, it seems pretty much normal, but could you please tell how in the world I ended up here in the first place?"

"You think it's normal, well haven't you noticed anything different here? Oh, yeah, I wouldn't tell you anything any time soon, got it?"

"Well, yes, one thing so far, in this world, the school version of the Red is more like her normal self, not the meek and feeble knock off of the much better original. Hey what, why did I just call Red for, and did I just say I like the original version better? "

After that statement, the girl shown a smile, which turned into a smirk, then stated, "Bingo! You got something right Lulu, good job, and yes you just said what you thought you said, and you should take a look at what you're wearing too!"

"Huh, what do you mean?" With that, Lelouch looked down to see what he was wearing, long black pants, a white short sleeved shirt with a collar, and a tan colored tie. "Why I'm I dressed like this for, last time I checked, I was wearing the school's uniform"

"Hehe, you finally noticed huh, well in this world, you're the famous little geniuses seventeen year-old teacher! Just up to last year you were a normal student, but then you suddenly became a teacher!" explained the girl with a cheerful expression her face.

"Waite, how can I become a teacher, if I never went to school for it?!" asked the confused prince.

"I'm not here to explain everything to you bud, I'm only here to tell you the basics, it wouldn't be any fun if I told you everything, now would it, I enjoy seeing people suffer!" laughed the girl "Oh, here comes trouble, a ticked off K.K., a dead looking Milly, and a beaten looking Shirl, well have fun with them and the rest of your class Lulu, hehehe!" with that statement, the girl jumped out of the tree, and ran off.

"Hey, what do you mean by that, hey kid-gah?!" Lelouch was cut off when he felt someone pulling at his collar, and hard for that matter.

"Hey, Professor, what do you think you're doing you have a class waiting for you!" shouted the culprit, it was Kallen.

"Hey, let go of me, will ya Red!" shouted Lelouch, he did it again, he called her Red.

"Will you shut up, and how many times must I tell you to stop calling me that!" hollered the red head, still pulling Lelouch by the collar, and him being dragged by her.

"Well, excuse me for calling you Red, I personally enjoy calling you by that!" hollered Lelouch back while still being dragged.

"Ah, how cute it is for giving her a nickname Lelouch! You shouldn't be embarrassed by your nickname Red!" laughed a reviewed Milly.

"Sh-shut up will you!" shouted Kallen with a blush on her face.

"Well, why are you getting embarrassed than Red?" snickered Lelouch

"Do you want to die you jerk!" and with that she hit Lelouch on his head, then she heard laughing, she fell into his trap, he'd knew she'll do that, now she was even more ticked, and she did a spin kick him in the head and yelled "Shut up you jerk" and he fell to his back, banging his head on the cerement.

"You know I can see your panties from this point, and who knew it would have a puppy head on it, but I kinda figured it would be red, how cute, hehe" now this surprised Lelouch, what in the world was he saying. The regular Lelouch would never say something that would make him sound like a pervert or a dirty man.

"Lelouch you!" shouted Kallen putting her hands on her skirt with a deep crimson blush, that was darker than her hair on her face.

"Oh crap" Lelouch mumbled to himself, now he was in trouble.

"Die you little perverted, dirty old man!!!!" with that Kallen began an intense pounding session

"R-R-R-Red, I'm sorry, pl-pl-please s-s-stop!" yelped Lelouch, begging for forgiveness.

"*Sigh* nothing ever changes with those two does it, but you know Lelouch you should've knew this was going to happen" explained Milly.

"I wonder if Professor Lulu- I mean Professor Lelouch will ever learn his lesson?" asked Shirley

"I doubt that, he enjoys torturing his students, mostly Kallen though" mentioned Milly.

"I guess your right"

"Now dry up and die!" shouted Kallen as she lifted him up and punched Lelouch in the face, sending him flaying into the tree behind him. Now Lelouch was all bloody, and covered with bruises. From up on the roof the same girl was watching the whole ordeal.

"Now this is what they call enjoyment!"said the girl eating a slice of pizza.

Sitting next to her was a green haired girl eating watching everything with her.

"Yes, this is very enjoyable to be watching! I wonder how long it will take him to figure everything out I wonder?" asked the green haired one while going toward her fourth slice of pizza.

"Hey, C.C. save some pizza for me, I bought it after all, and it's for the both of us, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time around girl, just answer my question!" demanded C.C.

"Alright, alright calm down, and I bet it will take him along time to figure this out, he may be smart, but when it comes down to cunning, I bet him hands down, so don't worry, our fun won't be canceled any time soon, hehe!" explained the girl.

"Good, it better not" stated C.C. for the last piece pizza.

"C.C., why did you eat all of the pizza?!" demanded the girl.

"Because I love pizza, that's why"

"Grr, your dead, this is the last time I share pizza with you!" yelled the girl as she bonked her on the head.

-L+R=B/D/T/SL?!!-

"Hey, does anyone know where the Professor at?" asked one of Lelouch's new students

"Probably got the crap kicked out of him by Kallen again" replied another

"Hey, speak of the devil, look who it is!" said the first student.

It was Kallen, followed Lelouch with his eyes closed with a bunch of bandages on, with Shirley behind him. The two girls went to their seats, but before Lelouch had the chance to open his eyes, Kallen bashed him on the head, and then she went to her seat. Lelouch went up to his desk, with his eyes glued on the floor.

-BTHR-

"Hey, C.C. what do you think Lulu is going to do when he sees his class, I vote he' gonna wish he never came here" asked the girl.

"I gonna go with that he's gonna want to go kill himself" stated C.C. with a big lump on her head.

-BTPL-

Lelouch had finally opened his eyes, but he wished he didn't, he finally got a glimpse of his class, their where 35 students, and they were all female, and basically, they were all giving him puppy dog eyes, excepted for Kallen.

"_I have to teach a class of 35 female students, while 34 are giving me those creepy puppy eyes, and one who wants me a dead man, I am doomed!"_

**To be continued… **

Well, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please stay tuned for the next chapter, and pleases review!

Oh, if you liked this one, feel free to read my other story Code Geass: The Darkness Within_._


	2. Stealing and Possible Feelings

**Well, I thank all the people who reviewed/ enjoy this story! Well, here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer-I, sadly, own Nothing of Code Geass, except for the story, nor do I own anything from Pizza Hut, if I did, I would have that more, since it would be free after all!**

Chapter 2: Stealing and Possible Feelings, Just Great!

"_You must be kidding me!"_ thought Lelouch, as he stared at his class, his all female class that is. He thought it was complicated enough dealing with a fan club which was never around, but this takes the cake. If 34 of his students were all wanted himself their selves, and one wanting him to be a mere body in a grave, he was definitely screwed. He sighed and grabbed a book from the desk. This was no normal desk, there was something about it that was just, odd. He read the cover of the teacher manual, at least now he knew what class he was teaching, it was communications. He was surprised, and somewhat mad, he had always thought he would be better suited as a math teacher, but here he is, a communications teacher!

"_Well, let see what I'm supposed to teach to then today" _thought the prince. There was a note in the book. _"Good, the other me know that it's always good to keep a note in their book"_ but something caught his eye, there was a note sticking to another note, and for some reason it appeared to be hidden on purpose. He was about to look at it, but then someone came into the room.

"Hey, Professor, we have a problem" spoke the voice.

Lelouch turned toward the voice; it appeared to be an old, male teacher, he was wearing tan long pants, with a white shirt, he he's hair was a mixture black and gray.

"Uh, what's the matter?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, you see, someone was stealing, uh, you know" whispered the teacher.

"Let me guess, it's that stupid underwear theft again isn't it!" shouted Kallen and began to rise out of her seat and walked over to the two teachers.

"Tell me where he is, I'll make sure he's captured!"

"No, let us teachers deal with this problem" commented the teacher.

"What, I'll be able to capture and beat the crap out of him one, two, three!"

Now, some of the other student s began to get out of their seats and walked over to teachers.

"We, of the Safety of Girls Belongings Club all vote for Kallen to deal with the pervert!" shouted the leader of the girls, "All in favor, raise your hand!" and with that, all the girls raised their hands.

"So it's settled, who should we send with her?"

Now there was complete silence in the room, no one believed that she should be accompanied by anyone; after all, she deals with Lelouch.

"Well, let's just send Lelouch with her then" spoke the teacher.

"What, I don't need that sorry excuse of a teacher with me!"

"Well, what do you think?"

Lelouch didn't know what he should do; he would rather watch the spectacle than get involved with it, but for some reason, he just felt like he should go. "I'll go with her, I can't let Red get out of hand and kill the pervert before I get the chance to interrogate him first, and it's a gateman's job to accompany a lady into battle after all"

"Nicely put Lelouch, now you too, get going already" said the teacher with a smile on his face.

"Well, this is going to be loads of fun with you" complained the red head.

"Now, now, there's no need to complain Red, I'm here to help, not make your life mislabel"

"Well, I highly doubt that, you love to make my life mislabel"

-S+vs+C=CWW-

So here was the duo, in the school's equipment shed, which was extremely large, for a shed that is. There was a sighting of the no good underwear thief running into this same shed, and Lelouch's theory about this ordeal would be simple, but he was stood corrected, this is going to be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Another thing that surprised him was that, this shed was abnormal, (is it just me, but does it seem that he thinks that everything is strange) this was too big for a shed.

"So, were do we start Red?"

"Well, I say that were split up to find the creep"

"Well, that may be effective, but what happens if one of us find him?"asked Lelouch.

"Easy, if I find him, I kick his scrawny butt, and if you find him, stale for time, send me a text or something, and I'll kick his scrawny butt!" explained Kallen.

"Well, fine, but don't get yourself raped by this creep" laughed Lelouch.

"Yeah right, like I let something like that happen, I make sure of that!"

So, our fantastic duo was about to go their separate ways, but suddenly, they heard a loud bang sound, and the power want out.

"Great, now I can't see a damn thing!" hollered Kallen, "I thought their wasn't suppose to rain"

"It wasn't, I bet someone turned the power off on purpose, it was probably the thief" explained Lelouch.

Then they heard a shuffling noise, someone or something, was coming closer to them, and fast at that.

"Here he comes, get read- ah! Lelouch, this isn't the time for you to be acting like a perv!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything; I don't even know where you are!" with that, he began to move, but, as luck would have it, he tripped over something, and stumbled and landed on something, which turned out to be someone, and they both fell to the ground. He also knew exactly who he landed on, it was Kallen, and he could just see a punch being thrown at him that very second, but to his surprise, nothing came, he was shocked. He could tell their faces were close; he could fell her breath on his face, and his face was becoming hot, and he didn't understand. Why was he blushing, why was his heart begging to beat faster and faster, he couldn't comprehend it. Due to the darkness, he could not see her, but her face was ablaze. The normal him would not be blushing in this type of situation, and to think of it, he barely ever did, but yet, he was. It seemed something was being hidden by both of them, and neither know what to say.

--------

"Hey, girl, did you tell him that did you?" asked C.C. while lying on her back, watching the clouds fly by.

"No, I didn't, but soon enough he'll understand, when you take the place of the one you replace, it's only natural to take in some of the personality traits and already existing feelings of that person, but I think that will help him later on, after all, if he stays in this world, the other world will become distorted" explained the girl, leaning on a wall, with a book in hand. "To remain in a world, which is not your own, true, world, it can destroy its foundation, and then, this world will be destroyed, so the true world will continue to sustain, right?"

"No, not completely right, but I won't tell you, not yet at least, I don't want you to get in the way of my experiment"

"Yeah, were partners in this, but yet, you won't tell me a single thing, a pain, but yet, fun"

"Girl, I got a job for you to do" stated C.C. as she got up and walked towards the railing.

"Yes, a job! Time to spy on Lulu and K.K. and take pictures to bribe them with for a lot of money, and with that kind money, I can continue to buy my books!" exclaimed the cheerful girl.

"Yes, but first, I have something much more important for you to do" explained C.C.

"Huh, something more important than causing problems for Lulu?" asked the girl

"Yes, much, much, much, muuuuuch more important"

"What really, what is it, tell me, tell me!"

"I want you to" began C.C.

"You want me to, come on, just say it!" asked the girl with a lot of energy

"The job that is given to you by me, C.C., is…"

"Yeah, what is it already, tell me!"

"I want you to fetch me a pizza from Pizza Hut, and make it fast" demanded C.C.

"Get your stupid pizza yourself!" shouted the girl and she throw her book and hit C.C. smack dab on the head, "I got more important work to do than be your pizza fetcher person!"

"Then how I'm I going to get my pizza?" asked C.C. holding her head and giving the girl puppy dog eyes.

"H-hey, stop giving me pup eyes will ya?" asked the girl, but C.C. continued to do so, she knew her weakness, when given a sad look, she'll fall into your hands.

"Fine, you win, I'll get you your stupid pizza already, so stop giving me that stupid look!"

"Why thank you, after you delivered it, go on with your spying game"

"Gladly, after all, the only way to have fun, is to gain the information that is properly needed to start the game, then more fun will be in sight, but along with that fun, there'll be pain as well" stated the girl as she grasped the railing, jumping on it.

"Oh, one more thing, make sure theirs extra cheese on the pizza" mentioned C.C.

"Yeah, I got it" with that, the girl jumped off the railing and smoothly landing on the ground below, and then ran off to the nearest Pizza Hut.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on with those two" stated C.C. out loud staring at the clouds.

--------------

A minute has passed since Lelouch's little misshape, and he was still black eye free and un K..

"Hey Lelouch, could, uh, you get off of me?" asked Kallen.

"Oh, ah yeah, I should get off of you know" stammered Lelouch

"If you want, you can…" Kallen began to say and whispered the rest into Lelouch's ear. What she said startled him so much and jumped backwards and banged his off of something hard.

"You, you weren't serious now, were you?!" asked a flustered Lelouch holding his head.

"What you know, you really aren't that bad of a pervert after all!" laughed Kallen.

"Well, of course not, what do you think I am!" yelled a still blushing Lelouch.

"You know, I would love to see your face right now if I had the chance!"

Then, the lights suddenly came back on, and the front door was wide open, with a figure standing by a black box with a bunch of plugs.

"Yikes, does this school have some crappy wiring, I mean, would they really want the power to go out every time a cat go lose" commented the voice, and both teens turned toward the voice, and it was a familiar looking girl, but appeared to be holding something.

"Hey, aren't you the same girl from earlier?" asked Lelouch.

"Huh , oh crap!_ I thought those two were long gone since the lights were off, darn my weakness for animals!" _ thought/spoke the girl, and without her knowing, the two people walked over to her.

"Hey, thanks kid, and do you know her Professor?"

"Huh, well, yeah, sort of"

"Well, you should know me; after all, I'm your little cousin after all!"

With that Lelouch had a strange look plastered on his face, then was elbowed and heard her whispered, "Play along, or you're a dead man Lulu!"

"Yeah, she's my little cousin, oh and what's with the cat?" asked Lelouch

"Oh, well, I hared meowing and came to check it out, and noticed the power was out, so I fixed it and found this little fella!" shouted the girl lifting up the cat to show Lelouch.

"_T-that cat, it can't be him can it?!"_ thought a surprised Lelouch.

Suddenly, the cat jumped out of the girls arms and ran behind a box, then came out again with something pink and lacey.

"Huh, hey little kitty, why do you have a underwear with you?" asked the girl crouching down petting the cat.

"You must be kidding me! This whole problem was created over an underwear stealing cat?! I have better things to do then dealing with a perverted cat!"

"Hey, don't go blaming the cat, balm his owner, I bet he's your thief!" said the girl as she picked the cat up again.

"Hey, what's going here?" another voice asked from back inside the shed, and they all turned, and the voice noticed the cat.

"I'm pretty much screwed, aren't I?" spoke the voice aloud.

"Yeah, you totally screwed yourself" both the girls said in unison, as if practiced.

"I guess this proves my theory, but I'm still surprised, I would have ever believed he would be able to do something like this, even in another world" Lelouch mumbled to himself.

The voice then sighed, pulled his head down and stated "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

asked the sulking perverted underwear thief.

"Yup, that you do" all three of them said in unison, fallowing a meow.

-------------------

On the rooftop stood the mysterious green haired girl staring into the sky, with a depressed look on her face.

"I'm never going to get my pizza will I? Farewell to my beloved pizza, I'll be waiting for your return, with a new version of my also beloved Cheese-Kun of course"

**To be continued… **

**Well, here it is, another long chapter of my story, longer than the first, I hoped you enjoyed it, and of course review please! I hope you tune into for the third chapter!**


	3. Pizza Problems and the Journey

I apologize that this is so late, computer difficulties, and being busy, well; I thank all of you people who enjoy this story, and here's chapter three!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Code Geass, Pizza Hut, or anything from the mentioned references, but I wouldn't mind!

**Chapter 3: Pizza Problems and the Journey to the Liar **

So, the two detectives who were sent to find the old pervert, plus one kid and a cat were walking toward the suspect, and once they came close enough to see his face, and turned around and began to speak.

"I will explain every thing once we get too my secret lire" explained the male voice.

"Alright then, come on you two, were have some work to finish" stated Lelouch with his hand to his forehead.

"Hey, why I am being dragged into this mess, I have a pizza to pick up and deliver!" stated the girl with the cat on her head, "_If I don't get that pizza, I can just see C.C. planning revenge against me, and if that happens, I'm probably going to lose all of my money, or my books, or both for that matter" _

"You can go if you want, but if you stay, you'll probably get a large reward" explained Lelouch.

With that the girl ran in front of the two detectives, with the cat on her head, and turned around with her hand in a fist and was straight up and shouted, "Screw the pizza, forward march team!" sock the girl with sparkles in her eyes.

"_As expected, she has a weakness for money, just like every other person in the world" _thought Lelouch "_Odd, she isn't dressed as a pizza deliver, I wonder who would ask her too…" _as if reality finally struck him, he figured it out, "_She has to be working with C.C.! Then, what is C.C. up too in this world I wonder?"_

_ "_Hey, Lulu, snap out of it, we have a job to finish!" shouted the girl and then mumbled to herself, "And I have a reward on the line, and black mail material" while mumbling that to herself, she had a large smirk plastered on her face and began to laugh.

"Hey, why do we have too bring the kid along anyway?" asked Kallen while facing Lelouch.

"Huh, well, I thought it's the easiest way to keep an eye on her" then Lelouch began to think to himself "_And hopefully figure out what she's up too, and maybe I'll find a way back to my world, wait a minute" _It had finally donned on him, if he was in this alternate world, was the this worlds Lelouch in his world? Oh, this was very bad, very, very, very bad! "_Damn it, what is the other Lelouch up too in my world?"_

Then, Lelouch put a hand on the girl's shoulder and in a lone tone, he began to speak, "Hey, what is the other Lelouch up too in my world girl?"

Before the girl had a chance to speak, he heard a noise, no, more like a song.

"_PoPiPo PoPiPo PoPiPo PoPiPo_"(**1)**

"Oh, my phone, hold on for a sec, will ya Lulu?" began the girl, as she pulled out a yellow cell phone, with a Kagamine Len (**2)** cell phone charm attached to it.

"_Hey, what do you think your doing, you better have a excuse for not going to Pizza Hut and getting my pizza!"_ yelled the angry female voice, of course it was C.C. "Hey, calm down will ya, I'm busy right now, you can wait for your stupid pizza, and besides, you do know there are other pizza places, I'm firkin sick of Pizza Hut! When I come back we'll have some good Italian pizza!" shouted the girl into the phone.

_ "What! Pizza Hut is the best pizza in the world, no the universe, why do I want anything from some other place? I know what I like, and what I say goes!" _replied C.C. into her green phone with a Chesses-kun charm attached to it.

"Hmm, let me think, oh yes, may I remind you that _I _pay for the pizza every time? You do know that every time I call there, they raise the price of the pizza, and you know why, because we get it from there basically every day!" replied the girl with an angry expression on her face.

"You must be kidding me, she's fighting with someone over pizza" sighed Kallen as she put her hand to her forehead "Were not going to get anywhere if this keeps up"

_ "_Yes,I agree, but you should know that this is probably take a long time" replied Lelouch, _"So I was right, C.C. is involved with this whole thing, all I have to do is find her and demand her to take me back home, I have an empire to destroy and I don't have time to be side tracked by this" _

So, the bickering between the two continued, and apparently the employees at Pizza Hut came up with the idea that since she calls there so much, that every time the girl would call, they would raise the price of the pizza, and they knew she would pay for it. Now thought, they were getting out of hand, seventy-five dollars for a single large pizza, and she thought that seventy-five was bad enough for three pizzas, but now that price for a single pizza.

"Now tell me, I'm only thirteen, and do I look like I can afford to spend all of my money on pizza! I have books to buy, and their pretty pricey themselves thank you very much!"

_"Who cares about your stupid books, my pizza is the moat important thing in the world besides my evil plot of course_!" laughed C.C.

"I think we have heard enough of this mindless babble, now hand over the phone like a good little girl" stated Lelouch as he tried to grab the phone, but do to him being so slow, she pulled away before he had the chance to grab it turned around an began to speak, "Oh, no you don't Lulu, you are not getting involved with this whole mess, _and if you find out that this C.C. is the same C.C. from your world, I'm so, oh so, screwed!" _spoke/thought the unnamed girl, still with her back towards the two teens, wait there's only one, where's the other one?

"Just hand over the phone already, so we can finish this already!" spoke the red head that was now in front of the girl.

"My answer will stay the same, got it K.K.? Nothing will change my mind" replied the brown haired girl.

"Hmm, is that so, well then, maybe this will change your mind?" began Kallen, and before the girl had the chance to replied, she bonked the girl smack dab on the head, and hard for that matter. The girl winced in pain, and placing her free hand on her head, and with a quick movement of the hands, Kallen grabbed the girl's phone and handed the phone over to Lelouch.

"Here you go Professor, and hurry up and solve this problem"

"Why thank you Red, you can be very useful when I need some assistance with my problems, perhaps, would you be interested in becoming my assistant?" spoke the professor with a smirk on his face, which didn't last very long when Kallen bonked him on the head, and shouted "No way in hell will I become your assistance!" with a blush across her face.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, just let me know, I think you would make an excellent assistance, and the position will always be a exclusive for you and only you" replied Lelouch, now he was wondering, why must he always open his mouth when he can just see a punch coming his way.

Without a word, Kallen just turned around with her arms wrapped around her chest, and an even deeper blush on her face

"Uh, did I miss something here?" asked the girl with a confused look on her head looking at both teens back and forth, "Oh, I get it, you two have feelings for each other, but don't show it, so you two play a game of Cat and Mouse, how cute!" yelled the girl.

"You must be kidding me, theirs no way in hell I'll have feelings for that idiot! That no good, sorry excuse of a professor, that-that no good perverted, dirty old man!" yelled a flustered Kallen.

"Then why are you blushing?" the girl laughed, then an angry Kallen smacked the girl on the head and yelled, "It's not like that!"

With the two girls arguing, the pervert with his head down, Lelouch began to speak into the phone.

"Why hello C.C. up to no good as usual I see"

_"Why hello they're Lulu, having fun in this alternate reality?"_

"Not really, may I remind you, I have to take over an empire, not play teacher" replied Lelouch, "How can I get home, and what is the other Lelouch up too?"

_"First, you have to figure it out, it's no fun if you go home so soon, and the other Lelouch, you should ask Kallen, she'll have all your answers"_

With a sigh, Lelouch put a hand over the speaker and began to speak, "Hey, Red, how would you describe the way I act?"

"Well, that was out of the blue, and you usually act like a pervert, mostly around me of course, you like speaking in riddles, so confusing, and a Casanova, and a major crack pot"

"Just great" Lelouch mumbled to himself.

_ "So I possum that you figure that the other you is causing a raucous back home, and tell the girl, if she miss one more day of not picking up my pizza, she can just say goodbye to all of her beloved books! Oh, we'll talk later, so all your answers will be answered then, see ya!" _shouted C.C. as she hunged up her phone.

"Great, hey, little one, she wants you too know that if you miss one more day of picking up her pizza, she'll destroy all your books"

"What, that no good witch, I'll have to deal with her later" spoke the girl with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Oh, also, I'm coming over to discusses some things, got it" Lelouch asked with a stern look in his purple eyes.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I hear ya" replied the girl, "Can we just move on already?"

"Hmm, yes, let's continue.

While the crew continued to walk behind the pervert to his base to learn just what he's up too, many different things were going through her mind.

"_What's going on here, who was that woman he was talking too? He seemed to be on good terms with her, and him and his cousin has to talk to her later, could it be that!"_

Kallen's Inner Mind Theater (**3):**

"Kallen, I have something important to tell you" spoke Lelouch while his eyes were staring straight into hers, as if trying to look into her very being.

"Y-yes Lelouch?" Kallen stammered out with a deep blush on her face.

"I am to inform you that I Lelouch" he began.

"Yes, go on Lelouch" spoke Kallen with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"I want you too know that I'm getting married, and I won't you too meet my fiancé, and you are also invited to our weeding" Lelouch spoke flatly as a woman came up next to him and placed his arm around her and started to walk away leaving Kallen alone.

No, wait Lelouch, I-I-I!" she stammered out with tears welding up in here clear blue eyes. "Wait, I-I-I-I, Lelouch!" and as if it was a picture frame, cracked into a million tiny pieces.

End of Inner Mind Theater

"_Stop, stop, stop! What are you thinking Kallen! Snap out of it! It's not I love Lelouch or anything!"_ and as she thought it, her face began to gain heat, "_Wh-why I'm I blushing, I don't love him! I know it, grrr, damn you Lelouch!_ and as she thought that, she balled her hand into a fist.

While Kallen was going over her weird fantasy, Lelouch was also thinking something.

"_What is going to happen with that other me, he's going to give everyone the wrong impression of things!"_

Lelouch's Inner Mind Theater:

Our Lelouch was watching in horror as he saw what the other him was doing. He was sitting among many females, with low cut shorts, short skirts, and a lot of make-up.

"What, what are you doing, what's going on here!" hollered Lelouch.

"What does it look like Lulu, he's fooling around with all those women, remember, he's a Casanova!" spoke a female voice.

Lelouch was looking around, he could have sworn he heard C.C. and then he was a small, green flie (**4) **with golden eyes.

"C.C. you're a flie, a talking flie" commented a stunned Lelouch.

"He's a Casanova!" she yelled, and another one appeared saying the same thing.

"Now, there's two of you?" commented Lelouch.

And before and could tell, all the C.C. flies were multiplying rabidly all saying he's Casanova, pervert, dirty-old man, and other names.

"Ahh, the C.C. flies are multiplying like rabbits!" yelled a shocked Lelouch, and soon enough, there were so many, they were all cramming around Lelouch, and it caused him to fall flat on his face with a whole hoard on his back, and were still calling the other Lelouch names.

"Come on ladies, let's go back to my place, for some…fun" spoke the other Lelouch surrounded by woman, with two around his arms walking away.

"No, my life, it's over, it's ruined!" Lelouch complained as he banged his head off the floor repeating, "I'm doomed" over and over, while hearing the C.C. flies continue to yap and multiple in till Lelouch's whole body was covered by green flies.

End of Inner Mind Theater

"No, I don't, I don't want to be trapped with millions of C.C. flies that multiply like rabbits forever. I rather be a pervert than suffer that type of torture" mumbled Lelouch the sulking Lelouch with his head down.

"Yikes, you two sure are full of life" complained the girl, _"One is ticked, the other sulking, oh, the irony of Inner Mind Theater" _thought the girl as she opened up her phone, "_Well, at least I have my Tetris" _thought the girl as she began to play her game.

"What I'm I going to tell Sensei?" mumbled the culprit, "I'm so screwed" now the group approached the door, even though none of then were paying attention.

"Well, here we are" spoke the voice.

**To be continued….**

**Well, this finishes chapter 3, hoped ya enjoyed it, and of course, review please! Oh, just letting you know that I suck at spelling, and if you find something wrong please tell me.**

**Author's Notes:**

** (Vegetable Juice) is a song by Hatsune Miku, a VOCALOID, which is a Japanese music synthesizer, and it is a good song.**

**2. Kagamine Len is also a VOCALOID.**

** Mind Theater is from a manga/anime series Ouran High School Host Club.**

**4. Did I spell this right or wrong?**


	4. New Mysterious, a Name, and the Reunion

Yikes, it's been over a month since I last updated my little story, sorry about that, too much crap to do. Well, here's the over one month late chapter 4!

Chapter 4: New Mysterious, a Name, and the Reunion

"Well, here we are, the hide out used by me and my sensei" spoke the male voice, with his back turned to the two detectives and child. They had yet to see his face, all they could see was head filled with brown curls. Though, there was something familiar about the boy, which had bugged Lelouch the whole time. Not only did he sound familiar, he had a cat with him, the cat that was used as the Student Council's mascot. Now, the mention of a teacher, also pointed towards the person he had suspected from the very beginning.

"_All I need is too get a blood sample from him, and then everything will be solved!" _thought Lelouch with a smirk on his face while staring at the boy's head and then it hit him, "_No, that won't work, I don't have the proper tools on me, and I probably don't have a sample of his blood in this world anyway, but I could still try, there is nothing to lose after all." _

While Lelouch was lost in his own world thinking of ways to prove his theory correct, the boy was also lost in thought.

"_I wonder what Sensei is going to do to me? Is he going to kill me, well, I can always blame the cat," _thought the boy slightly moving his head toward the cat, which was perched on top the girl's head, "_No, knowing Sensei, he probably think I'm lying, shoot, I'm screwed, or maybe not…" _he then slightly turns his head towards Lelouch, who is currently still trapped within a trance, or that is what it appears to be at least, "_I wonder, is it really him? Or are my eyes just playing tricks on me?"_

"Hello, earth to Lulu and mysterious perv, can we please get going? I don't feel like standing here all day you know!" yelled the girl knocking the boy out of his thoughts, while Lelouch was still trapped in his own little world.

**" (1 )** _Hmm, perhaps I can find a fraying pan and bash him on the head, no, no, I don't want to place him in a comatose state, I need him awake for questioning. It be better if he was a rabbit, rabbits aren't effective by fraying pans, at least I don't think so."_

"Hey, Lulu, snap out of it, we have work to do remember!" shouted the girl, but he wasn't paying attention.

"_Perhaps I should just slip him something while he's not paying attention, then when he's past out, take the blood sample."  
_"Earth to Lulu! Huh, look at that, the cat's talking!" Shouted the girl.

"_A talking cat, preposterous! Perhaps instead of knocking him out, I can just ask him to give me his blood," _Lelouch thinking continued, completely ignoring the girl.

"Hey, look Lulu, the perv is shirtless!" shouted the girl trying to pull Lelouch out of his trance.

"_Hmm, him being shirtless, who cares, to think of it, I can just look at his face to learn the truth! Why didn't I think that sooner?"  
_Now the girl was getting fed up with him completely ignoring her and decided to pull out her trump card, "_If he isn't fazed by this, I don't know what will, but still, I know that I'm destined for a head injury!" _thought the girl while taking in a deep breath, "_If he isn't fazed by the supernatural, or by a guy shirtless (Boo, no yoai) he must be effected by his male hormones!" _She then shouts, "Lulu, K.K.'s wearing a bunny suite!"

"H-hey, you-you little…" beings the read head.

"_I need to stop thinking of complicated things…wait, Kallen is wearing a bunny…suite?" _With that, Lelouch raises his head to look towards the red head, and even the perv moves his head a little.

"Hahaha, I know that would get his attention! When everything else fails, just add in a girl in a bunny outfit and everything is solved, hahahaha!" laughs the girl, with her back turned to Kallen, which in the end screws the poor girl.

"Why you little!" begins the redhead, balling her hand into a fist, ready to attack the girl, like a lioness on the hunt.

"Wait a sec K.K. I just said it to get his attention, that's all! He's the won who showed interest in it! H-hurt him, not me!" begged the girl, trying to avoid Kallen's wrath, but of course, lost with a simple, but hard, bonk on the head.

While this is going on, Lelouch is yet again lost in thought, "_Hmm, if Red was to wear a bunny suite, it would have to be pink! Oh, I would love to see her in one, wait a minute!" _Lelouch had been caught off guard by the sudden interest of seeing her in a bunny outfit, just when did he have such an interest in things like that? The plan old boy wouldn't care; he'd be just indifferent not a pervert! "_What is wrong with me? Why would I even care if I saw Red in an outfit like that? Damn it, what's wrong with me? It's not like I have feelings for her, and besides, this world is an alternate reality, I wouldn't be able to stay here forever anyway!" _

"Lelouch! Your dead!" yelled the redhead, running towards Lelouch.

"Hold on Red, I didn't think anything inappropriate like actually seeing you in one!" yelled Lelouch, then covering his mouth and thinking, "_Oh crap!"_

"You no good pervert!" yelled the redhead running towards Lelouch and hitting him right in the face, causing him to stumble back and banging his head off the hard, wooden floor.

"Gah, you have one hard left hock their Red!" replied Lelouch rubbing he back of his now aching head, and suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the eye that held his Geass, and it suddenly activated on it's own accorded. The pain from his eyen traveled upwards to his already aching head, which turned into an unbearable, excruciating, intense pain, and then, everything started to fade away, turning black. The figures began to turn to simple shadows, then disappeared completely, engulfed by the darkness, except for one, the figure of the young girl.

"_Just, what the hell is going on here? Just, what is that girl?" _thought Lelouch, using his hand to cover his eye, and continue to watch what was unfolding around him.

The girl was now the only visible thing in the whole area. Now thought, the girl stood under the Geass symbol and had an odd purple aura surrounding her, and was completely deprived of normal emotion. After awhile, the Geass symbol began to shine brightly, and soon engulfed the whole area, and when the light finally dissipated, Lelouch was no longer in the hallway, and the unnamed girl was also gone, and he was now in a small town, engulfed by flames, bodies was scatter everywhere, women, children, men, and the elderly, it appeared to be a town massacre.

"Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong Mommy?" asked a young, female voice. Lelouch turned his head to his left to find a very young girl, only about three years old, with long brown hair, with a small teddy bear next to her, sitting next to a woman, who apparently her mother.

"Please, yo-you have to ru-run away from here." Spoke the girl's dyeing mother with her right hand on her young daughter's head.

"What about you? Why aren't you coming with me and Mr. Bear for Mommy? I don't want to go if you aren't coming with me!" yelled the girl, beginning to cry, holding her teddy bear to her stomach.

"_Just, were in the world am I, and whose the girl? It couldn't be the same girl from before, could it? Then, if it is, does she have a Geass as well? That would explain how she knows C.C. but still, something here just doesn't feel right at all." _Though Lelouch, continuing watching the seen before him, as it unfolded.

"Please Mommy, I don't want to go without you!" shouted the young girl through her sobs.

"Please, you have to go, I ca-ca-can't go with you," begin the mother, "You have t-to li-live for me dear."

"Please Mommy, why can't you come with me I-"

"It's because she's dyeing you ignorant little fool!" yelled a man who appeared over her mother, along with six other men, all carrying weapons, mostly guns, but the man who had just spoken was carrying a Katanna in it's scabbard, on his waist.

"Y-y-you mean Mommy's going to die? You mean she's going to leave me?" asked the young girl.

"Shocking, you actually figured it out, I guess you aren't a complete fool after all!" yelled the man pulling the blade from the scabbard, "Perhaps I should show you what it means to dies."

"What it means…to die," spoke the girl watching the man's every movements like a hawk.

"Ru-run, you have to run!" yelled the girl's mother slowly getting up from her resting spot, as the man began to swing his sword to kill the young girl in one feel swoop.

"What's going on?" asked the girl now trembling girl, shutting her eyes. When she opened them, her mother had blocked her the man's intended blow to the girl, barely able to stand, and coughing up blood, which landed on the girls face.

"Mo…mmy?" asked the girl putting her hand on her face to touch the blood on her face, and her mother suddenly fell to her knees, falling on the girl.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked the girl, but she didn't get a response, then she asked again, nothing, and again, and again, with tears in her eyes.

"You see girl, this is what it means for someone to die, and now it's your turn."

The words that he spoke circled through her head, unsure of what was going on, but she did know she didn't want to die, she wanted to live, for her mother.

"_This is purely cruel, how can someone to something like this to such a young girl, the bastards!" _yelled Lelouch in his mind, clenching his face, and before anything else could go on, everything began to fade away, but the last thing he heard was the girl screaming "Mommy."

Now, Lelouch was back to his current world, sitting on the ground, everything was still temporary, and then things began to move again. When he finally got up, he had a dazed look on his face, questioning everything that had just happened. Had it been the girl's memories, or was it even that girl at all? Another thing, did she have a Geass power of her own, or was she a contractor like C.C. and what exactly was her connections with her anyway? The thing that bugged him the most was what this world is, an alternate world created through a rip in time and space, or something else? Everything was racing around his head, like cars in a race. Nothing seemed to make much sense in this world, could it possibly be Geass? If it could bend people to his beck and call, and cause immortality, cause flashbacks, then why couldn't it do something like creating an alternate reality?

"_There's still more to this, I haven't fully grasp all of the abilities of Geass, I guess I can question that immortal witch later, and if she doesn't answer, all I have to do is burn her Pizza Hut Stamp Card! Without that, she will have to start all over with her Cheese-kun collection!" _thought Lelouch, thinking of other ways of getting the dirt he needed from C.C.

"Hey, snap out of it Lulu, I want to finish this up already!" yelled the girl, getting right up in Lelouch's face, causing him to stumble backwards, but not enough to cause to fall and his butt again and wham his head off of the wooden floor.

"Huh, oh, right, let's get going then," began Lelouch looking around the room, "Hey, where's the perv and Red?"

"Huh, well they already went inside, after K.K. punched you in the face, she forced the perv to take her inside immediately, or he would suffer the same fate as you. She seems pretty ticked off at you Lulu, but I would never think you actually want to see her in a bunny outfit. It's really out of character for you, even this world's Lelouch wouldn't say that, well, not out loud at lest." Spoke the girl as she walked towards the wooden door.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you something before, what's your name anyway?" asked Lelouch walking over towards the brunette, who lowered her head, and began to speak in a low, sorrowful voice.

"I-I, don't have a name."

This caught Lelouch off guard, the young girl didn't have a name? Then did people just call her by "Girl" her entire life? No, that didn't make any sense to him at all.

"You must be kidding me, everyone has to have a name, even that immortal witch has name, and so you should too."

"No, not me, I don't remember, I don't remember anything from my past, I just woke up here one day, and found myself with C.C. and then a little while later, you came along. Even thought I don't remember, I do know all the things that I do like, and things that I don't. Every now and then, I get these quick film cuts, but I don't understand most of it." Spoke the girl looking and clenching her hand into a fist and her body began to tremble.

"_Whatever she remembered must have been horrifying, could that thing I was dragged into be her memories? If so, then she must be unaware of the existence of Geass. I guess I have a lot of things to discuss with C.C. later on." _Thought Lelouch, then he began to talk, "Well, perhaps I should give you a name, how does that sound?"

With that statement, the girls face legit up, with widening eyes, "Really? You'll give me a name, my own mane?" asked the now surprised and ecstatic girl.

"Yeah, I'll give you your own name, hmm, how about," right before he had the chance to speak, he felt his Geass activate, sending a sharp pain through his head, and a name came to mind, "Eve, what do you think about the name Eve?" asked Lelouch, now rubbing his now pain lacking head.

"Eve, I like it!" yelled the girl.

"Well then, from this point on, your name is now Eve," spoke Lelouch, walking over to the now named girl, Eve, and placing a hand on her head.

"Thank you, Lelouch, for the name," spoke Eve, rubbing her eyes, "Come on, I want to finally learn who this no good pervert is!" yelled the girl, opening the door and walking in with Lelouch. The room was small; there was a small round table in the middle of the room, an old TV to the left. To the right was a small refrigerator, stove, a two counters, one with a sink in it. The walls were a cream color, with wooden flooring, and the back of the room was a door, probably leading to the bedroom or to the bathroom. Sitting at the table was the same boy that led them here. He has curly, brunette hair, and emerald colored eyes, and next to him was the cat,

"I guess I was right, it is you," spoke the boy, who got up from the floor, and walked over to Lelouch, staring straight at him.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, since the last time I saw you," spoke Lelouch staring straight back the boy, "Kururugi Suzaku"

"And the same to you, Lelouch."

To be continued…

**Well, hopped you enjoyed chapter 4, and since school is over, this shall be updated more often, hopefully! Well, now it's getting a little more serious, this whole chapter was never even intended. Well, anyway, please let me know what you think, so please review! **

**(1) Does anyone know what movie reference I'm making here? If you do, you get a free imaginary Cheese-Kun! **


	5. Talking, Meanwhile, and Boredom

Well, now it's time for chapter 5, well, at least this time it didn't a month to update, so yeah, anyway, enjoy; yet it took long enough.

Disclaimer- I own nothing, from the characters to the references, but I do own my little insert.

Chapter 5: Talking, Meanwhile, and Boredom.

So here they are, the two old friends have finally reunited after all these years, instead of having a friendly conversation, asking how each other was and so on, they were caught up in an intensive dual, which was completely silent. All the two did was stare back at one another, which caused an intense vibe lingering, in till it was shattered into a million pieces, due to an eccentric, loudmouth.

"Hey, can someone please explain to me why you to are so darn quite, it feels like I'm watching some crummy Sope Opera were two lovers had finally met after years of separation!" shouted Eve, who was getting fed up with the silence treatment that the two boys were giving off. After that statement, the boy Suzaku, began to tear up, who's face turned into that's of a puppy dog and spoke through sobs, "Lelouch, I missed you so much!" and separated his arms and engulfed Lelouch in a tight bear hug.

"I-I thought you were dead!" shouted the little too emotional Suzaku, holding Lelouch so tight, that he could barely breath and spoke through breaths, "Suzaku, I-I… can't…breath!" With that, Lelouch expected Suzaku to let him go of the death grip he had on him, but too bad for him, it went in one hear, and out the other, and Suzaku kept his tight grip. During this, Eve pulled out her camera that she kept in her pocket, and during this, her cell also fell out, and she took no notice to it.

"Alright, this is the perfect picture, I'll call it, "A Wonderful Reunion" and I know this will sell!" she shouted while beginning to take pictures of the two boys, "Jeez, this would be so much better if Lulu was returning the hug, and they were both shirtless!"

"Hey, kid, what are you going to do with those pictures?" asked Kallen as she watched the girl continued to take pictures.

"Easy, I'll sell them to yoai loving fan-girls, or use it for blackmail, probably both."

"_What's with this kid, she acts like Milly, great, I can just see the world ending if these two decided too work together, all they would need would be a pizza-loving, lazy, leader, and they would be set. Why I'm I thinking these type of things?" _pondered the red head.

After a few minutes of hug bonding, picture tacking, and pondering, everything died down after Suzaku let ago of Lelouch, who was relived, he was finally able to breath normally again, but, he was now wondering something, Suzaku said that he thought that he was dead. Does this mean, his statues as a prince still existed in this cracked up alternate universe, or, is it created through Geass still bothered him. Just something about this whole ordeal didn't add up. Just why was he dragged into this world in the first place? Was there something he needed to do, or, was it created from his own thoughts? Impossible, well, hopefully, just how could Geass know what type of world he wanted to create, it was only a supernatural power, not some powerful entity that can create world by desires. All it was a power that can only be harnessed by those willing to give up there happiness for others, not a escape goat that could lead him into a fake world. Everything was confusing, even for him, it was hard to comprehend, but this wasn't the time and place for him to be thinking about that, it can all be solved at a later point. All he has to do now was grasp that problem at his hands, and learn why his best friend was some dirty pervert.

"Hey, Suzaku, tell me, why are you going around stealing underwear for?" asked Lelouch watching his best friend lower his head to look at the floor.

"Could you…hold on a second Lelouch, I need to get someone," spoke Suzaku as he raised his head.

"Alright, just make it quick, I have interrogating to do," joked Lelouch.

"Hey, what are you, a cop or something, I think someone needs to cut off watching all that Law and Order," replied Suzaku walking over to a door to revile a room. Instead of having the same type of wooden flooring, it was cover by tatami mats, and there, in the tiny room, there were two futons, and a small bookshelf. Once the door was opened, Suzaku was surprised by what he didn't see.

"What, Sensei isn't here? Great, he must of ran off somewhere," after that, he turned around to face the other three, "Sorry but, your going to have to wait awhile, in till my Sensei gets back."

"Why can't you just tell us yourself?" asked Lelouch.

"Well, if I do, I can assure you that he'll ring my neck if I told you anything without his permission.

"Soooooo, what are we going to do till he comes back from where every he went?" asked Eve, already looking like she knew that answer of Suzakus statement, aand fearing it.

"Where'll just have to wait."

"I figured you were going to say that, well, this is going to be lots of fun!"

Meanwhile, school has just finished up for the day, and now let's see what the Student Council members are up too.

"Is this, all of us?" asked Milly sighing at the sight that stood before her.

"Yup, it's just you and me today, everyone else is busy," replied Shirley.

Today, at the Club House, there were only two members present, which disappointed Milly, she planed a meeting that day, and there was only one other person!

"Shirley, do you know where the rest of my minions sneaked off too?"

"Well, Rivalz had to get his bike inspected after crashing into a tree, Nina, I have no clue were she went, and Professor Lulu is still out with Kallen," with that last line, she sighed, she didn't like the idea of her darling Lulu being with Kallen.

"Hmm, let me guess, you don't like that your darling Lulu is off with Kallen, and the fact that there all alone, with no supervision, doing who knows what," teased Milly, while watching Shirley's every movement.

"M-M-Madame President, you must be kidding me!"

"Well, I'm not kidding."

"Come on, it's not like they are going to do anything, I mean, Lulu is always playing around with her, all they ever do is fight, it's not like that there very close or anything. He'll just tease her, she gets mad, storms off, and I bet they already got into a fight, and they went their separate ways."

"Well, that's possible, oh, you know, you should ask him out on a date!" yelled Milly, slamming her hands on the table, startling Shirley.

"Huh, ask him out on a date! There's no way I can do that!"

"Yes you can, all you have to do is walk up to him, and ask him out, as simple as that!"

"No, that wouldn't work!" replied Shirley, now thinking in her teenaged mind.

"_If I do that, it could ruin our friendship, well, I could try…"_

_ "Hey, Lulu, um, would you mind if you would um, ahh, g-go out on a d-date with me?" asked Shirley, with a large blush across her face._

___"I'm sorry Shirley, I can't, I'm too busy with my work, and besides it would be inappropriate for me to go out with you, you are after all, one of my students."_

Back in the world, Shirley was sitting still, arms wrapped around her chest, lost in her little though of what would happen.

_"No, no, no, it doesn't matter that he's my teacher and I'm his student, were the same age, so it doesn't matter, maybe…_

_ "Hey, Lulu, would you want to go out some time?"_

_ "How dare you, you, a mare student should not call me by that name, I'm still a teacher here at this academy and you should show some respect! Besides, a student asking out a professor is despicable! I mean, I prefer older women better, and I already have a girlfriend!" at the very moment he said that, a female teacher who was well endowed appeared and wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck._

Back in the normal world, Shirley had an angry look on her face, pondering where she came up with the idea of Lelouch dating another teacher.

"_Gross, Lulu would never go out with another teacher, and he would never be that mean and say something like that, no he couldn't be…_

"Hey, earth to Shirley, anyone home in there?" asked Milly while waving her hand in front of Shirley, but it had no affected on the spacing out schoolgirl.

"_Lulu, please, go out with me! I'm begging you, please!" shouted Shirley to Lelouch who was engulfed in his phone, and then he replied, "Huh, oh, sorry Shirley, I can't I already have plans for this evening, and besides…"_

_He then was cut off when a boy, Lelouch's age it seemed with brown, messy hair, came running towards them, and then jumped on Lelouch's back._

_ "Sorry I'm late honey, I was busy working, you know those crops don't grow themselves, they need all the love and care they need!"_

_ "Then, do you love your crops more then me?" asked Lelouch, with a sad look on his face._

_ "Don't worry sweetie, I love you so much more than my crops!"_

_ "Cut, cut, cut! No, no, no, Lulu deferentially doesn't swing that way! He's not like that, and way did I picture him with a farmer? Does Lulu have a liking for country bumpkins? I wonder, but, I know he's not like that!" _thought Shirley with a concerned look on her face. 

"Hey, Shirley, look, Lelouch is back!" shouted Milly, who, instantly caught Shirley's attention.

"Huh, Lulu's back?" asked Shirley with happy look on her face, with a smile across her face.

"Hah, I knew that would get your attention, so stop hallucinating, and rush off to your Knight in Shinning Armour and express your feelings!" declared Milly in her usually happy-go-lucky voice, but, her eyes seemed to have a little bit of jealousy in them.

"Huh, maybe later, I have to go to the nurse, I think there's something wrong with my head," spoke Shirley, as she stood up and walked to the automatic door and headed to the nurses office to get her head look at, all this stress has officially gone in her head, and for some unexplainable reason, she feels like planting some turnip seeds.

Meanwhile again, C.C. was still on the academies rooftop, and she was extremely bored out of her mind. She had tried calling the girl, but she couldn't get hold of her, which was odd. C.C. had ordered her to keep her phone on and with her at all times in case of an emergency, or, if she was in dire need of pizza, or, if there was a collectable piece of Chesses-kun merchandise floating around in the stores or on the web. Them, it hit her, why not just play on the girls laptop. Even though she had been told countless times not to touch it, due to the idea that she would ruin it, or go nebbing into her things, such as her Itunes, or, mess around on her games like the **(1) **Sims. What the girl didn't know was that C.C. went on it on a daily, to check up on information, keep contact with her mysterious contacts, check up on new Pizza Hut news. And so, C.C. got up from laying on her back, and walked over to the wall that held the door entrance, and pulled out a few bricks to find a black case laying straight up. After she took the case and walked over to a shady part, she opened the case and inside was a Gateway laptop in pristine condition. She then turned it on, logged on to Eve's account (How does she even know her password?) which had an anime background, possibly ** (2) **Chrono Crusade, and decided to go snooping around her documents to find something interesting.

"Hmm, what's this?" asked C.C. as she clicked up on the file labeled "The Cruel Hand of Destiny Part 1" and it turned out to be a story written by the girl.

"Hmm, her writing huh, I wonder…" started C.C. as she stopped to begin to read the girls story.

**(3) **The Cruel Hand of Destiny Part 1: Cruel Memories

"It has been three months since that day," I spoke aloud. I was laying on my back, in a dark, empty, room, isolated from the rest of the world. Then, a nostalgic wave washed over my mind, the entire why back to that dreadful, nightmarish night, when everything was stolen from me. After that, I got up and began to walk aimlessly in the dark abyss that I was trapped in. After some time had passed, I saw a silhouette approaching me, and quickly. When the person finally reached me, my eyes grew when I saw that face, the face of _her_. I saw a pair of deep, dark, piercing green eyes staring furiously at me. From that, I stumble backwards and fell straight to the ground out of both fear and surprise, or from bad coordination skills, and I still left those fierce eyes watching me. My body began to tremble against my own will because it was _her_. Then much to my surprise, she began to laugh cruelly and she turned her head to the left and I followed suite and saw two lifeless bodies, which caused me to feel a growing empty feeling in my stomach. Then, I turned my head shakily back to that _her_ and saw that her clothes were stained with red.

"What a bunch of pitiful fools," she began with a cruel tone in her voice, with fierce eyes that seemed like daggers and then she continued, "That includes you as well, although…you are different." then the voice I knew so well ceased.

"What so you mean, what's wrong with you? Look at what you have done, where's the person I used to know?" I asked her while getting back up and with that she turned around and began to speak again while I stared at her long, brown hair.

"You will learn soon enough, and…" with that she paused, "I am sorry, for this, orders are orders after all, and besides, what happened could not have been avoided, it is your destiny and…your blood."

"What do you mean that it is because it is my destiny and my blood?" I asked her, I was filled with curiosity, and I wanted to know what she meant.

_"The end is near and I have no regrets, but heart shouts "Why" and I know I want is to see you again!"_

The darkness began to disappear and was replaced by a bright light, and the person in front of me began to fade, I stretched my arm out and tried to grab her and I shouted, "Wait, do not go, you have to tell me, what do you mean by my destiny and my blood!" I hollered at her, and I felt tears burst from my eyes and roll down my face and I continued, "You have to tell me, just…just what is going on! Please tell me sister!" and with that I grabbed her arm. She turned to face me, and much to my surprise, she was crying and she whispered something but I could not hear it. Then everything faded into white, but, in a brief moment, after my sister disappeared, a wolf like creature appeared and spoke, "It is time, you are ready to become my new Contractor?"

"I guess, even without her memories, abilities from the past still stay, I wonder, will this story continue, and if it does, will that mean that her memories will return? Hopefully it will take time; it wouldn't be fun if she remembers everything and informs Lelouch of everything. If that happens, and she regains her memories before the designated time, will I have to kill her? No if I do that, everything will fall to pieces. If the soul is lost, will the body lose it's life force, or will the body be in inertial slumber I wonder? I hope it doesn't come to that, and then I will have to find someone else to ensure my wish will become a reality right?" spoke C.C. as she was looking at the sky, clouds going by, the orange sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a combination of orange and red. Without paying much attention while being on the girl's homepage, she clicked something on her favorites list, and heard a commercial. C.C. ignored it, until she heard a female voice,

**(4) **"Where monsters rampage, I'm there to take 'em down.

Where treasure glitters, I'm there to claim it.

Where an enemy rises to face me, victory will be mine!"

This quickly gained C.C.'s attention immediately and turned her head towards the screen to see an anime series opening, which looked like it was made during the mid 1990's, "Hmm, seems like I'm not going to be so bored after all" spoke C.C. placing all of her attention on the computer screen, which caused her not to see a figure running towards the school's equipment shed.

"Oh, I wish I had some pizza right now…. pizza," sighed C.C. as she began to watch the show.

**To be continued…. **

**Well, chapter 5 finished yeah! Longest chapter yet, and it seems that every chapter, the word count get longer, well, I hoped you enjoyed it, oh, and please, please, please, review, I like getting reviews so I know how I'm doing, and whys I can make it better, or if there's any errors.**

**1. The Sims, is a computer simulating game created by EA games.**

**2. Chrono Crusade, a manga/ anime series.**

**3. A story I wrote a while back, who knew something I wrote for school could come in handy for a fan fic?**

**4. Is what the main character, Lina Inverse says in the beginning of the episode in the anime adaptation of the light novel series Slayers. **


	6. Sensei, Reason, and the Mega Playboy?

Well, here comes chapter six of this fic of mine, I hope you enjoy it, and over a month since I last updated, jeez, I'm falling behind on this, I need to keep off the video games.

** Chapter 6: Sensei, Reason, and the Mega Playboy?**

"How much longer do we have to wait, I'm getting bored!" yelled Eve, while lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. The four of them were sitting around a kutatsu, or low table, sipping tea. The pervert, who turned out to be Lelouch's long time buddy, Kururugi Suzaku, willingly took them to his hide out, or, secret base, and told them he would tell them everything as soon as his Sensei appeared, and if he would tell them about what he's up, well, let's say that Suzaku would be knocked out for a significant amount of time.

"Can you stop complaining, he'll be here eventually, right Suzaku?" asked the now annoyed Lelouch.

"Don't worry, he'll be here…eventually," replied Suzaku.

"You know, I can just see this guy as a tiny midget, extremely old, with wrinkles, and he runs around with a bag with his "treasure" on his back. Oh, and whenever he has a chance, will try to grope any girl insight," explained Eve.

"Now what series did you rip that character design from?" asked Lelouch.

"I'm not telling, and you just shut up!"

"No, Sensei is nothing like that, and I know he'll be here any time now, I just know it!"

"You better be right Kururugi, or so help me…" began Eve, but was cut off before she could say another word, due to the fact that Lelouch was giving her an evil look, "What's you problem?"

"Can you be quiet for at least five minutes, your giving me a head ache here you know," explained Lelouch, while rubbing his now throbbing head, due to here annoyance.

"Hmm, let me think," began Eve, closing her eyes, then about ten seconds later opened them and shouted, "I don't think so!"

"I swear, one of these days I am so going to kill you," began a now ticked off Lelouch.

"Oh, I'm so scared, what can a scrawny weakling like you do, oh that's right, you can't do anything. The only thing you can do is use that big head of yours."

"Well, at least I have a brain, your head is filled with nothing but hot air," replied Lelouch, now being the one getting an angry look from Eve.

"Oh, if you want to fight, then bring it on!" yelled the girl getting up, but was bonked on the head by Kallen, who was getting feud up with their senseless bickering.

"Will both of you stop acting like children, now I'm the one who's getting the head ache.

Right before the bickering duo had a chance for a reply, the door bursted open, showing a man, and in turn yelled, "Suzaku, what's the meaning of these people doing here?"

"Ahh, Sensei, you see that, I kinda…" before he had the chance to continue talking, the man replied, "You got caught because of hat stupid cat, didn't you?"

With that statement, Suzaku lowered his head and mumbled in sham, "Yes.

"Well, I sure as heck wasn't expecting a normal looking guy."

"I knew that was going to happen, but for now, what did you tell these people-oh" began the man, who began to turn his head to the trio who stumbled upon his operation, and to his surprise, he recognized a face he never thought he'd see again.

"What you know, isn't it Lelouch, long time no see. I never thought I see you again, I thought you were dead," spoke the man.

"Neither did I, Tohdoh Kyoshiro," replied Lelouch.

"So, what brings you here today?"

"Simple, let me explain," and so Lelouch began to explained that he was a teacher at the academy, and was asked to investigate the case of female's undergarments being stolen, and that one of his students came along to assist in the operation, then running into a cid, which happened to be the cousin of the head of the investigation, who found a cat, which in turn turned out to be the assailant's pet. And then, the assailant took the trio to his base, and it turned out that the villain was actually the hero's oldest friend.

"I see," spoke Tohdoh.

"So, you're the perv's teacher, which in turn, must be a bigger pervert then this Kururugi guy is, due to the fact that you're his teacher, but, if you where, why do you _not _look like a dirty old man? Also, if your absence was due to your perversity, wouldn't you have a collection in a bag on your back, or at least starring intensely, with a perverted face staring at K.K. chest, I mean, there mea- ahh!" began Eve, who was later cut off by Kallen bashing her in the head, while having a tomato face.

"You better shut that mouth of your before I shut it for you!" hollered Kallen, with murderous intent in her eyes, and a voice filled with malice.

"Alright, just don't kill me!"

Right after the attempted assassination, Tohdoh, decided the best way to solve this whole mess that was created by a feline, and had warned Suzaku about keeping that cat around would cause trouble for them sooner or later, and so irony took it's chance, and now it's laughing in there faces, well, at least in Tohdoh's face at least.

"So, how much did Suzaku tell you all?" asked Tohdoh, in a series voice.

"Absolutely nothing, we just waited around here for you to arrive," spoke Lelouch.

"I see, well, I guess I have no choice to explain the reason behind this," began Tohdoh, after letting out a sigh, "Tell me, how long have you been aware of these events?"

Now, Lelouch had absolutely no clue what to say, he hasn't been this wacky, AU world a day yet, so, he had to relay on his second in command to answer this question, but, he concluded from the lack of evidence, this couldn't have been going for more than three days at most, at least, he hoped that is hasn't been long.

"Almost a week now, well, a week tomorrow that is," explained Kallen, and Lelouch was surprised; there was barley anything in this room that showed any signs of any theft.

"All right, do any of you have any idea of why we are collecting, what we are collecting," Eve raises her hand, "Which doesn't involve use being called a pervert or any other name," Eve puts her hand down.

"Does anyone know the past of this academy?" no one response to his question.

"Have any of you heard of the title of "Mega Playboy?" anyone?"

"You can't mean that little superstition about a young male that went to the school were Ashford lays now, that went out with every single female at the school, who's spirit that comes out every couple of years or so, since he died?" asked the redhead.

"Yes, that is correct, it is said that the boy was caught cheating on some many girls, along with a few who were cheating on there own boyfriend, and along with all the jealous boys, due to all those factors, he was killed by one of them, or a whole group, but the exact number is unknown. Anyway, every years on the anniversary of his death, his spirit awakes and goes torment the male students, and tries to find the perfect human vassal so he," before Tohdoh had the chance to continue, he was cut off by Lelouch.

"By human vassal, you mean someone he can take control over and use his body to communicate with the living, and so he can do what ever the heck he feels like doing?"

"That pretty much sums it up, me and Suzaku came here to prevent him from taking over anyone's body, and him doing what he wants, since the last time it happened, it didn't go very well, and what I mean that it didn't go well, a teacher was being controlled and he went impregnated about ten girls," explained Tohdoh.

"Hey, I remember hearing about that, the teacher claimed that he was being controlled by some kind of creature, and that he didn't remember anything that happened," replied the redhead.

"So, your saying that you're here to prevent this guy from taking over someone's body and to protect stupid fan-girls from following the steps of their stupid predecessors, and exactly were does the underwear fit in with all this mess?" asked Eve.

"That's easy," began Suzaku, "It's bait to lure him here, so were can capture and detain the his soul so he can't cause any harm."

"Okay, Ghostbusters, just were are you going to put him in, in your own "containment unit" if you are, let me see it," Eve asked sarcastically.

"Well, that's simple, we do have our own "containment unit" which looks like this!" repiled Suzaku, while pulling out a medium size box from under the table.

"Wow, so you two are the real life Ghostbusters,"

"No, the bow is not the containment unit device, this is it," he spoke while pullling out a pendent with a clear blue stone, encirlced by metal.

"This pendent can capture the soul, since spirits don't give off an electrical wave length, it can be trapped into this stone."

"Interesting, so, just how does it work?"

"That's easy Lelouch, all I have to do is throw it at the ghost."

"So, what's this guy called anyway?" asked Kallen.

"He is know as the Mega Playboy to the fact that the press never releases his name," explained Tohdoh, "As I said before, he was notaries for fooling around, and out of all the playboys of the acadamy, he was the worst, so hence the title, Mega Playboy."

Now that most of the questions have been anwsered, there is just one more thing that needs to be explained, if this guy, the Mega Playboy is going to choose a human host, then, that person must be very popular with the ladies, and so, all that is left, who shall be choosen as his host, and who will be labled as a playboy? Find out next time after our heroes think this very difficult question out.

"Lelouch, you're probably going to be his target," began Suzaku, "So you are going to have to stay here so you don't get taken over."

"Hey, wouldn't it be easier just to use him as bait," asked Eve, with a smirk on her face.

And so, the bickering had yet again began, and while they're little bickering session, some place far, far, far, away, well, not _that _far away was worried, it was closing onto midnight, and a young girl, about three years his age was worried, he hadn't returned home yet after work. Sure, she did know that he went a mission to hunt and capture a perverted person who was breaking into the girl's locker room every day or so, stealing their underwear, and retreating to the school's over size equipment shed, and that was were he went, along with one of his students/friends, though, it was hard to tell if they were friends or not, due to the cat and mouse game, but that story is for another time. Now she was worried, it was very late, and any other time, he would have called her, so what made this time so different? She turns her head towards the clock on her nightstand, which read 11:35, it was the last he ever stayed out, and she decided it was time to find him. She gets up out of her bed, she supposedly went to bed an hour ago, but suffered insomnia due to her worry. She dress, making sure not to awaken the one other residence of this household, well, it wasn't a house, but still a place to live, and she heads out the door in search of him.

Now, back to the base, the two were bickering, and due to that, lost track of time, and during that time, Suzaku fell asleep, how he managed to sleep through all that ruckus was a mystery, and in his hand was the pendent which will be used to capture the Mega Playboy. In the other room, Tohdoh was reading something over about the affects a spirit would have inside a human body. While outside the base, Kallen was sitting, waiting for those two to shut up so she could leave, it was getting late, and she was sick of being in one place for so long. Then, she heard a _flip_ sound coming from the door, she turns her head to see the cat, who's name turned out to be Arthur, was coming out of a small little hatch in the door, the same type that houses had so the owners of dogs wouldn't have to left them in and out. Then something caught her eye, the cat had something clear in his mouth, along with a chain. Due to her being half-asleep, she dismissed, but only minutes later would she learn that was a very bad idea. Their was a scream emitted from inside the small room, and it turned out to be Suzaku, saying something about the pendent being missing, and then the notice of the missing cat, and then all the puzzle pieces were put together.

With a quick opening of the door, Suzaku came running out with the bickering duo right behind, and he yelled, "Hey, did you see Arthur come out here by any chance?"

"Yeah, he went that way," and that was all she said with a dull expression on her face.

"Well, it looks like she's half asleep, I'll wake her up!" volunteered Eve.

"Hold on Eve, I know a better why to wake her up, and it doesn't involve violence, but, it would be more of a wake up call, just trust me," explained Lelouch.

Lelouch kneeled down in front of the half asleep girl, he then leaned forward he whispered in her ear, and seductively at that, "It's time to wake up Kallen, my dear," and with that he licked her ear, which caused the redhead to bounce right up with a crimson color added to her face, which matched her hair and then and went to punch Lelouch in the face, sending him backwards and banging his head off the wall, and all she could say was, "Lelouch, you pervert, what the HELL do you think your doing! I swear I'm going to kill you!" shouted the extremely ticked off and flushed girl.

"Well, Lulu was right that it got her up, but he sure as heck was wrong that their wasn't going to be any violence."

"Okay, so Arthur went that way, so come now on, your all coming with me, it's almost midnight, and when it reaches 12:00 his soul will be free to wonder where ever he wants, and he needs to be captured before sunrise!" shouted Suzaku, and so the whole group followed right behind, well, except for Lelouch.

Back inside Tohdoh came out of the room to see that they were all gone, and he sighed, and it was going to end badly again, and all thanks to the cat, how he knew to balm the cat was a mystery, but what he just discovered could change the whole plan, who knew that if the results vary from person to person, what that meant was that if the person had a weak will, they would be taken over by him, but, if their will is stronger, he would become a playboy himself, gaining that playboy personality from the soul residing inside the body.

"This is not going to end well," he said to himself

To be continued…

**Well, I hoped you like this chapter, it wasn't the best, but I think it works out, hopefully, and please review so I know what you think of this!**


End file.
